


Quidditch is Life, Quidditch is Love

by multistan_mcstuffins



Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, I Tried, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Quidditch, but he also wants to be left alone, but he's also a horndog, hwang hyunjin is bad at feelings, hyunjin curses a lot, hyunjin thinks quidditch is the only thing that matters but he's a fool, hyunjin wants jeongin to like him, jeongin just wants acceptance, no editing we die like men, really just crack that i wrote at three in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_mcstuffins/pseuds/multistan_mcstuffins
Summary: Hyunjin is angry because his team is incompetent. Hyunjin is less angry when he discovers his beautiful chaser and long-pined-after crush jerking himself off in the showers to the thought of him.ORJeongin nearly loses the game for his team, but definitely loses his dignity.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Quidditch is Life, Quidditch is Love

There is only one thing that matters more than not getting expelled to Hyunjin, and that's Quidditch.

Quidditch is life. Quidditch is love.

You see, Quidditch is a way of life. A lifestyle. A centuries-long trend. Quidditch is the sustenance of all wizards around the world.

And this Quidditch is spiraling downwards real fuckin' fast.

There's only so much a seeker can do, but Hyunjin is not about to lose to a bunch of fucking Hufflepuffs. Not that he has anything against Huening Kai or Choi Soobin. In fact, he even respects that Kim Taehyung a great deal, because even though he's half muggle, he's still got more support and love than any of his fellow purebloods.

But Quidditch is life. Quidditch is love. He's got a reputation to upkeep, and he's not about to lose the snitch to a cute smiley boy on a kitchen broom.

Yeonjun whacks a bludger with his wooden baton, and the stupid thing hits  _ Joshua _ , not Choi Soobin, not Huening Kai, not Lee Seokmin,  _ his own damn teammate. _ Add that one to the hit list. At the very least, the Hufflepuff seeker went sailing down towards his boyfriend, temporarily setting aside his responsibility to find the snitch in order to safely deliver Joshua to the medic-on-site.

Jeongin goes whizzing by,  _ damn that ass is fine, and it's even more delectable when he's tossing that beautiful quaffle into the Hufflepuff hoop— _

He fucking misses. Yang Jeongin, beautiful human, god fucking awful chaser, misses the goal entirely for the  _ sixth time in a row _ . They could have  _ sixty fucking points _ .

And now that Lee Seokmin is up again, flying up towards the Ravenclaw stands and surveying the field for the snitch.

Yeonjun manages to whack the bludger in the  _ right _ direction.

Jeongin steals the quaffle from the chaser Yeonjun hit.

He flies towards the Hufflepuff goal—

And he misses his  _ seventh _ goal.

His seventh goal.

_ Seventy fucking points and every single one of them is down the fucking drain _ .

But because Quidditch is life, and because Quidditch is love, Hyunjin has a responsibility to save this dumpster fire of a match and find the damn snitch. He turns on his broomstick, and he sees Lee Seokmin tilting into a dive already. Hyunjin smirks when he sees the snitch whizzing around in a golden blur near the centerline.

"Really, it's too bad he rides around on a bathroom mop, or he'd have it by now," murmurs Hyunjin as he wraps his fingers around the snitch, pulling up from a dive and very nearly avoiding Lee Seokmin, who smiles at him apologetically and gestures to his broomstick. Choi Soobin flies down and claps Lee Seokmin on the back, and at this point seeing Choi Soobin does nothing but anger Hyunjin.

That little shit of a chaser. If he didn't have such a pretty face, he'd have ruined it by now.

The Slytherin team clears off the Quidditch field after taking a victory lap. Silence washes over the team as they make their way towards the changing room. Hyunjin is seething, because even though they won the game, it was by ten points.

Ten. Fucking. Points.

Catching the Golden Snitch is worth  _ one hundred twenty points. _

This means that while Jeongin was doing  _ literally fucking nothing _ and Yeonjun was busy  _ knocking out his own goalkeeper, _ Hufflepuff had gained  _ one hundred thirty points _ in the time that his lousy Slytherin team had gained  _ twenty _ .

Hyunjin is ready to exterminate his entire team and make a new one.

Quidditch is life. Quidditch is love. Hyunjin is seething as he tells off his Yeonjun hyung for whacking Joshua and ensures that Yeonjun will see Joshua in the infirmary after he's through showering and resting up. He goes off on the rest of the team, but he will admit that he was particularly harsh to Jeongin. It's his first year on the team, and while he does have natural and intrinsic talent for flying, there's something different about being in a field surrounded by the entire Hogwarts student body and trying to win the game while they watch on. Perhaps he should have known better than to let a muggleborn on to the team. What can he know about playing Quidditch? Just because he's pretty and he's good on a broomstick— it's evident he can't toss a ball into a hoop for shit.

After scheduling a time for the team to visit Joshua in the infirmary all together, and sorting out who will be at practice later this week versus who needs rest (he may be Quidditch captain, but he's not Satan. If his team is burnt out, practice is futile,  _ and _ chemistry is broken. And exams are coming up. They've gotta be resting.), Hyunjin finally invests time in washing his face, combing his hair, and changing out of his sweaty clothes.

God, even though Quidditch is life and Quidditch is love, there's damn near nothing as relaxing as changing out of Quidditch gear after a hard-earned game.

He's about to leave when he hears a small whimper from one of the shower stalls. The water's been off for a little while, and he assumed everyone left. Of course, Hyunjin is silly and decides, like all the stupid horror movie b-side characters, to follow the sounds.

Luckily, it's not a horror movie serial killer. It's just Jeongin.

Jeongin… naked. Jeongin… covered in shower water. Jeongin… jerking himself off.

At this point, Hyunjin acknowledges that he is a very simple man, and with his given state of mind, he has two options: a. pin Jeongin to the wall and rail him right there and then, and b. run away.

The debate is eliminated from his brain the moment Jeongin opens his eyes.

There's perhaps five seconds in which Jeongin realizes that the shower curtain is no longer open, Hyunjin is eyefucking him, he's still holding his painfully hard cock,  _ Hyunjin is eyefucking him _ .

Then those five seconds are up, and there's another two seconds, which is seemingly all it takes for Jeongin to scream, slap Hyunjin across the face, and rip the curtain across his body.

"I, uhm, I just slapped you. I… just slapped you. I'm so sorry hyung, I didn't mean to— I mean, I panicked, I—"

"What were you thinking about?" says Hyunjin.

"Wuh— uhm, what?"

"I'd like to know exactly who got you desperate enough to jack yourself off in the showers while there's still people here."

"Well, you see, I, you know, I'll just go."

Hyunjin blocks his exit. It's not difficult.

"I'm asking you a question, Yang Jeongin," says Hyunjin, settling a hand on the younger boy's petite waste and pushing him back against the wall of the shower stall. "Who did you imagine while you stood here in the shower stall, jerking yourself off like a prepubescent teenager?"

Jeongin's brain is overloading. Hyunjin can see it on his face.

"Uh, are you okay? I didn't overstep, did I?"

Hyunjin knows that question's been answered the moment tears spill out of Jeongin's perfect eyes and down his gorgeous cheeks.

"You, damnit," says Jeongin. "I was thinking about you. Now let me finish myself off in peace for god's sake."

Now Hyunjin's brain is overloading.

"You were jerking yourself… to the thought… of  _ me _ ?"

" _ Yes, _ hyung, and I would appreciate it if you didn't humiliate me further." The boy heaves a breath, more tears pouring over his beautiful face. Hyunjin is frozen. "I fucked up during the game today, like, a lot. You told me off in front of everyone. And yes, I most definitely should have found somewhere more private to jerk myself off. Sorry. But for god's fucking sake, the  _ least _ you could do is spare me the shred of dignity I have left and just  _ leave _ ."

And with that, Jeongin releases a sob and bends over, crouching down on the floor and hanging his head in his hands.

Hyunjin's brain tells him to leave and let Jeongin do what he needs to do. His heart tells him to toss a towel over the crying boy and cuddle the shit out of him. His dick, however, has another agenda altogether.

His hand moves on the accord of not his brain, not his heart, but his dick when he laces his fingers into Jeongin's hair and pulls him right back up into a standing position.

_ Even with snot hanging off his upper lip he's gorgeous. _

Hyunjin buries his face in Jeongin's shoulder and mouths at the juncture between his neck, relishing the whimper that escapes from his lips. Hyunjin has to admit that smelling the clean scent of the Quidditch showers' soap right off Jeongin's skin does literally nothing to assist him in quelling his cock.

Because Quidditch is life. Quidditch is love. And now he's smelling his favorite scent right off his favorite human.

Hyunjin stops the moment he realizes the whimpers Jeongin is releasing aren't ones caused by pleasure, but ones caused by humiliation and fear.

"Stop," says Jeongin. "Stop, please."

Hyunjin backs away from the boy immediately, although he's a little confused as to why. Didn't he just say he was sexually aroused because of him?

Jeongin inhales deeply, exhales, and then releases a torrent of words that Hyunjin has an easier time processing now that his dick is a little less demanding. Consent is big for Hyunjin and even his needy cock can respect that he's not about to fuck a (very pretty) boy when said (very pretty) boy tells him not to.

"I know I just told you that I found you… sexually… attractive. But I don't want to be a fucktoy for you just because I'm available. I'm not about to just give my body to you because I find you attractive. I know for a fact that I don't mean shit to you other than an easy fuck, because I'm muggleborn and I'm honestly amazed you even spend time around me, even if it is only at Quidditch practice, I mean. I don't want… I don't want sex with you if that's all it is. I'm not some whore."

"Who the hell said you don't mean shit to me?"

"You did."

"I— what?"

"Just now, when you were yelling at Yeonjun about Joshua. You were telling him that the only reason you weren't yelling at me for losing seventy points was because, and I quote, 'he's muggleborn, so I'll deal with him later. He doesn't understand this shit anyways.'"

Hyunjin wishes now that he chose option b and ran away. "I… didn't mean that."

Jeongin doesn't answer him with anything more than a snort. Hyunjin notes that Jeongin's dick is now soft and he looks absolutely exhausted as he turns to wrap a towel around his beautiful waist.

"Wait," says Hyunjin.

Jeongin sighs, using a separate hand towel to wipe his face clean of snot and tears.

"Let me prove it to you."

"What?" says Jeongin, confused.

"Let me prove it to you. Let me take you on a date. Let me show you that you're more than a quick fuck."

"Oh, please," Jeongin says, sounding nearly incredulous. "Spare me the pain. Your mind's not in the right place right now."

"No,  _ wait, _ " says Hyunjin, stumbling after Jeongin as he makes his way towards the changing area. " _ Please _ , Jeongin. Come on, use your head! Why do you think you're the only muggleborn on this team?"

"Because you think I'm nice to look at while you win the game," says Jeongin in a monotone as he stuffs his gorgeous, thick legs through his briefs.

" _ No," _ says Hyunjin, exasperated. "It's because you're  _ good _ , Jeongin."

"Don't patronize me, hyung. I lost almost a game's worth of points today."

"And the last match? In the  _ rain, _ against an arguably much more difficult team? You saved our asses, Jeongin. You know how to use that damn broomstick far better than Yeonjun-hyung. I'm  _ not _ patronizing you, I'm  _ trying _ to explain why the fuck I want to take you on a date! I want to know more about you than what you can do with a broomstick. I want to know your favorite drink and the face you make when you take the first sip of it. I want to go to one of those muggle movies you love so much just to maybe get our fingers to nudge over the popcorn like all those cliche cute first dates. I want to bake cookies with you, but I can't because I don't even know you or what type of cookie you like or even if you like cookies in the first place! I'm interested in you and I'm attracted to you because you're  _ good at Quidditch,  _ and I'll admit that there's literally nothing sexier to me than a beautiful human who knows how to fly well, but I want  _ more than that _ , damnit!"

Jeongin pulls his shirt over his head and shuts his locker door.

"You  _ know _ about muggle movies?"

"Yes! I took muggle studies in my third year because I  _ knew _ you'd be in that class and I wanted to be in that class with you and I wanted to understand more about your world! I still remember how excited you got over Coca-Cola and how the teacher made you explain to the whole class the difference between diet sodas and normal sodas. And I remember that your face would always flush red whenever we watched romance movies on movie Friday, but when it was a horror movie you would always bring that little dragon plushie and cuddle it at the scary bits!"

"Uhm."

"That… was a little too much."

"Just a little bit. It's cute though."

"Please, Jeongin."

"I have a question."

"Anything," says Hyunjin, in what should be an embarrassingly eager tone but really Hyunjin is shameless when it comes to this particular beautiful human.

"I wasn't on the Quidditch team last year."

"I know," says Hyunjin, a little confused. That's not a question, right?

"So how did you know I existed?" says Jeongin, leaning back against the locker in an unfairly sexy position.

"I've thought you were absolutely  _ beautiful _ since the moment I saw you put that damn hat on your head in your first year. You didn't even notice me when I took muggle studies. So I tried to find other ways to get closer to you, and the perfect instance came when I saw you goofing around with the first-years last year during broomstick training. The fact that Professor Solar even wanted you to be an example for the first-years was enough for me, but the moment I saw you kick off the ground I  _ knew _ I wanted you on my team."

"You chose me because you liked me previously?" It's less of an accusation but more of just a wondering.

"No, because Quidditch is literally my entire personality. If I were to write up a resume right now, it would be as follows: Hwang Hyunjin. Quidditch captain. Good at Quidditch." Jeongin snorts. "I'd been looking for a new chaser and the fact that the person doing the broomstick demonstration that day was  _ you _ was an absolute fucking cherry on top."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Excuse you!" says Hyunjin indignantly. "I got full marks in muggle studies!  _ Of course _ I know that people put cherries on top of their ice cream sundaes! Why they would eat ice cream in the first place is beyond me, but that's irrelevant."

Jeongin casts his eyes downwards. "You like me a lot."

"I do! I want you to like me! And I definitely went about it the wrong way. Sorry. I didn't mean to threaten you with my big dick energy."

Jeongin actually cracks a smile. "You even know muggle memes."

"I'll have you know that I am very wake."

"Woke," Jeongin corrects.

"I am very woke. Woke enough that I can even use the computer that the muggle studies teacher keeps in her office anytime I want so long as I teach her how to access 'G-Mail'. This means I can look at cat memes for hours a day and procrastinate doing homework! I should not have told you that!"

"Probably not," Jeongin agrees. He stares at his feet again. Hyunjin notes that Jeongin does this when he is thinking. "One date.  _ One _ ."

Hyunjin takes longer than necessary to process this. He's pined after this boy fruitlessly for three years, and over the course of less than half an hour he went from screaming at him to aggressively trying to rail him to venting about "woke" to a muggleborn. And now Jeongin wants to go on a date with him!

This is the best day of Hyunjin's life.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!


End file.
